


Every Word You Ever Wrote

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [27]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Nona gives him a small smile and leans over the page, her lips moving soundlessly as she starts deciphering the words and trying to work out how to read them.He watches her for a while, and once again he decides it is a pleasant sight. Not only because she is pretty. That is not really what he sees when he is looking at her studying.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Every Word You Ever Wrote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



> _Prompts: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing._

Thaos finishes writing and slides the paper over to Nona. She gives him a small smile and leans over the page, her lips moving soundlessly as she starts deciphering the words and trying to work out how to read them.

He watches her for a while, and once again he decides it is a pleasant sight. Not only because she is pretty – he knows that, and she is easy on the eyes, but it’s like admiring a sculpture or a painting, or even a nice garden – a purely aesthetic thing. That is not really what he sees when he is looking at her studying.

It is because her slight frown and focused expression are a visual reminder of how smart Nona is. She makes quick progress, and he enjoys teaching her. It’s been a while since he last felt that quiet satisfaction and pride.

Nona gets to the end of the page, and starts reading aloud. He listens, correcting her pronunciation as she goes. Whenever he does, she calmly repeats the word again, but he can see her mild irritation at making what she considers so many errors, and her determination to do better.

“You’re doing very well,” Thaos says quietly when she finishes.

Her entire face lights up momentarily when she smiles at his praise. “I’m glad you think so, despite my mistakes.”

“It’s the first time you’ve seen some of those words written down. Anyone would make mistakes. Engwithan isn’t an easy language.” He leans in. “ _You’re very bright_ ,” he whispers in Engwithan, brushing his lips across her cheek as he pulls away.

“ _Thank_ you,” Nona answers, blushing a little. She still does sometimes, when he compliments her. And every time he does this in Engwithan, because no one but them really uses the language any longer, and it makes her feel special when he chooses to use it for something as trivial as complimenting her instead of talking about religion or history.

“Would you try translating it?” he asks.

“Maybe after reading it again?” Nona frowns a bit at the page.

Thaos smiles at her and nods. And, when she starts reading, puts his hands on her shoulders. She just moves a bit closer to him, but continues.

This time, he doesn’t correct her – there is no reason to. But when she gets the first difficult word right, he leans in and nuzzles her cheek.

For a moment, Nona isn’t sure how to react – he can sense she is torn between batting him away and just turning her head to get a proper kiss. In the end, she sits still and just keeps reading.

After another tricky word, he kisses her cheek, and watches in amusement as she tries very hard to ignore him. This method of learning would make sense, in a way – there are parts of Engwithan that require intent and emotions to be spoken properly. But today, Thaos just wants to show Nona his appreciation. Because he has time, and she deserves it, for her dedication.

He lets a few words slip, and then after another he presses a soft kiss to her neck.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” she protests. But despite the words, she leans into him, just a little.

“I rarely do anything without purpose, jewel,” Thaos replies, and kisses the top of her head. “You are my favourite Engwithan student.”

Nona laughs quietly. “You’re only saying that because I’m the only one.”

“Does that make my statement any less true?”

“I suppose not.” She turns to him with a soft smile. Despite the laughter and jesting, she is glad he said that.

Thaos touches her cheek, slides his fingers into her hair and gently tilts her head as he leans in. The kiss in unhurried and lingering, and Nona lifts her hand to his face, and as soon as they come up for air, she holds onto a handful of his hair to keep him close.

By now, she has learnt to enjoy those shared moments without questions regarding time and reasons. All that matters to her is that they have another peaceful evening together.

“I should probably translate it,” Nona says after a while, with a sigh, reluctantly pulling away.

Thaos nods. “Yes, you should.” He doesn’t distract her, this time, but still keeps his arm around her.

This proves less challenging than reading; the text he chose is a prayer, familiar to Nona, and she can easily guess the meaning of the words and phrases she doesn’t know. When she is done, she looks up at him with a small smile she tries very hard to contain, similar to the one he saw on her lips during their first lessons.

Thaos smiles back, letting her see how proud he is. “Excellent,” he says as he kisses her cheek.

Her smile fades a little, becomes more thoughtful as she contemplates something, blushing again. At last she makes a decision and looks into his eyes. “ _Would you stay_?” she whispers.

They are in his chambers, and the question would sounds ridiculous in any other circumstances, but for them, it has a different meaning, too. More than one different meaning. And right now, Nona is asking about all of them.

Thaos cradles her cheek in his hand, leans in and answers her without words.


End file.
